


Lizzy Solo

by Hellyjellybean



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is Ben's best friend, Bazine is the ex, Ben Solo is a good dad, Ben is a Dad, Ben is in love with Rey, Ben thinks Rey just thinks of him as a friend, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Engagement, F/M, Failed Marriage, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy, Happy Ending, Lizzy Solo is Bens daughter., Love, New love, No Pregnancy, One Shot, Rey doesnt know, Rey is an IT tech, Reylo - Freeform, Romantic Fluff, Secrets, Sweet, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Unrequited Love, cuteness, dad ben solo, date, family reylo, office co workers, prompt, relationship, romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-30
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:28:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,431
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26197873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hellyjellybean/pseuds/Hellyjellybean
Summary: This fic is based on a prompt:"Its bring your kids to work day and little Lizzy Solo meets Rey for the first time. "Are you the same Rey that my dad told Uncle Hux he was half in love with?"Reylo they were co-workers/ dad Ben/ domestic cute fluff. Enjoy!
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 143
Kudos: 429
Collections: Ijustfellintothissendhelp, Numerous OTPS Infinite Fandoms, Reylo Prompt Fills (@reylo_prompts)





	1. Chapter 1

Ben Solo is sure of two things in life. The first, is that Lizzy Solo, his only daughter and the apple of his eye, is a force of nature as wild as her brown locks and the second is that he is completely head over heels in love with Rey Johnson, the IT technician at First Order inc where he was an executive.

Something that never occurred to Ben Solo in all his 35 years, was that the two women who held his heart, would one day meet. But that was the reality he was currently living. Sweaty and completely out of his comfort zone, Ben was introducing the beautiful Rey to his feral little darling, because some idiot fellow executive had thought it would reflect well on the company if they arranged a mandatory take your kid to work day. Ben wanted to strangle the brown nosing wanker. It wasn’t that Ben hated the idea of Rey and Lizzy meeting, in fact he had thought about it many, many times. Daydreamed about it as his desk, during tedious meetings, even whilst out grocery shopping. The only problem was that an introduction required names, and there was no doubt in Ben’s mind that once Lizzy heard him announce that she was meeting Rey, a little spark of recognition would ignite in his daughter's eyes. You see, the previous week, Ben’s best friend Armitage Hux had come round for tea. While Ben cooked, Hux and Lizzy played snap. Lizzy was very good at snap. She had very quick reflexes just like her father. Armitage hated to lose and Ben was finding his growing irritation very amusing until Armitage began talking to Lizzy to try and distract her from her winning streak. 

“Have you got a boyfriend, Lizzy?” he asked.

Lizzy answered with a typical seven year old girl response. “Boys are yucky.” 

Armitage chuckled. “What about daddy?” 

“Well not daddy. He’s alright.” 

Ben smiled as he stirred his stew. 

“Do you think daddy needs a girlfriend?” 

“Yes.” 

The quick answer his daughter gave surprised Ben. 

“Why do you think that?” Hux asked, putting down another card. Ben stopped stirring and listened intently. 

“Since mommy went away, he’s lonely.” 

Ben’s heart squeezed in his chest. He did his best to hide the bone-crushing loneliness he felt from his precious little girl. But she had spotted it anyway. His ex-wife, Bazine had a lot to answer for. Even before she went completely awol she had never fully become a part of their family unit. She was more of a disapproving spectator, than a spouse. Ben could understand why she left him. They had been growing apart for some time, but to leave Lizzy? And then not contact her for over a year? Unforgivable. 

“Daddy needs a girlfriend to keep him company when I’m at school.” 

Ben smiled at that and returned to his prep work. 

“I think there’s someone your dad would like to be his girlfriend.” 

Ben stopped stirring. He had told Armitage all about his crush on Rey. Of course he had. Armitage was his best friend, but Hux wouldn't share that information with his blabber mouthed daughter… would he? No! He wouldn’t be so...

“Her name is Rey and she works at daddy’s office.” 

Ben nearly snapped his wooden spoon in half. He was gonna kill him. He had come close many a time but this was the last straw. He was really going to do it this time. 

“Rey! That’s a pretty name! Like sunshine!” Lizzy said and Ben’s heart exploded to hear his Lizzy say his Rey’s name. Only she wasn’t his Rey and it wasn’t good that Lizzy was now armed with this information. What if they were to meet? But what was he thinking? They wouldn’t meet! He had placated himself with this thought, even managed to convince himself it would all be fine when the email did go out about the take your kid to work day. He told himself Rey would be busy all day. That they probably wouldn’t even see her. That at most it would probably just be a casual wave across the lunch room. Now here he was with both his girls shaking hands in front of him. Both waiting expectantly for him to say their names and he was standing like an absolute idiot saying nothing at all. 

“This is my daughter, Lizzy,” he eventually squeaked. And Rey smiled that brilliant smile of hers that made him weak at the knees. 

“That’s a pretty name,” Rey said. 

Lizzy smiled. “Thank you. Daddy named me. I’m named after his favourite character in his favourite book, Pride and Prejuices.” 

Rey grinned down at Lizzy. “I think that’s Pride and Prejudice.” Then she turned to Ben. “That’s my favourite book too." 

His pathetic heart leapt in his chest. Was it a sign?

_Oh shut up you old fool! She’s ten years younger than you! She probably stays up past eleven!_

“What’s your name?” Lizzy asked as she let go of Rey’s hand. Ben froze in place. 

“My name is Rey.” 

The moment unfurled before him in slow motion. Lizzy nodded, then her eyes widened, then she smiled at him slyly and then she turned back to Rey and uttered the very words he had been so eager to avoid. 

“Uncle Hux said my daddy wants you to be his girlfriend!” 

The room fell silent. Ben mentally priced up locating back to the US. He couldn’t stay, not after this. Then Rey laughed. She laughed that beautiful laugh of hers and although it hurt to hear her so amused by the thought of him as her boyfriend, relief ran through him. She didn’t believe Lizzy! He was off the hook! Unfortunately, Lizzy also heard Rey laughing. She frowned and put her hands on her hips. 

“It’s true!” She insisted. “Uncle Hux said that daddy always asks you to fix his computer at the end of the day so he knows he can be alone with you.” 

_Holy Shit._ When had that ginger bastard told her that? He started digging a shallow grave for the prick in his mind. Rey had stopped laughing and was looking at Lizzy with an unreadable expression. The relocation plan was back on in full swing. 

Ben laughed like a parrot on drugs. “Kids!” he said in a voice that sounded nothing like his own. He grabbed Lizzy’s hand. “We have to get going. I’ll see you later, Rey!” 

Ben dragged Lizzy back to his office and groaned the minute the door was shut. 

“Daddy that was rude!” Lizzy shouted. 

Ben pinched the bridge of his nose. “I know, Sweetheart, I just had to get away, I have an important meeting.” 

Lizzy sighed, as she sat down at the little table in Ben’s office where her colouring books were laid out. She started flipping through one trying to select a drawing to colour. “You’ll never get Rey to go out with you if you keep running away from her you know.” 

Ben sighed and sat down at his desk. “Honey, I don’t think Rey wants to go out with me.”

“Why not?” 

“Well, she’s a lot younger than daddy and she’s very pretty and I think she just sees daddy as a friend.” 

“Does she know that if she gets you, she gets me too? Tell her about me! Tell her I got an A in my maths test.” 

_I will not cry at work. I will not cry at work because my daughter is too adorable for words…_

“I’m sure Rey would love to have a daughter like you, love. I consider myself the luckiest father in the world to have you, but that’s just not the way it works.” 

Lizzy looked sad but nodded and returned to her colouring. After a little while there was a knock at the door and Ben waved for Lizzy to answer it as he was taking a phone call. He almost dropped the phone when Lizzy opened the door and Rey was standing there. She gave him a little shy wave as she entered. Ben barely heard what Snoke was barking down the line as he watched Lizzy take Rey by the hand and lead her to her colouring. Rey immediately picked up a pencil and started to join in. The phone went dead and Ben put it back into the cradle. He didn’t have a clue what Snoke had ordered him to do. He hoped he would follow up the call with an email. He tried to work but his eyes kept returning to Rey. She smiled at him briefly and he smiled back. He tried to think of something to say, but his mind was blank so he started to mindlessly tap on his keyboard and prayed to the gods that Lizzy would keep the conversation to light subjects. 

_Please don’t ask her about being my girlfriend… please don’t ask her about being my girlfriend…_

“Rey, why don’t you want to be my daddy’s girlfriend?” 

Ben groaned inwardly as Rey blushed. He pretended to be too engrossed in a spreadsheet to have heard his daughter’s question. 

Rey coloured in a sun yellow. “I don’t think your daddy thinks of me like that.” 

“He does, Uncle Hux told me so and Uncle Hux is daddy’s best friend,” Lizzy replied while she coloured in a scarecrow. 

_Soon to be my ex best friend,_ Ben added silently. 

Rey smiled at Lizzy. “Well, if that’s the case then I think I would like to be your daddy’s girlfriend.” 

Ben nearly fell off his chair. She couldn’t have said that. Was he daydreaming again? 

“Daddy did you hear? Rey said she does want to be your girlfriend! Didn’t this all work out well!” Lizzy clapped her hands.

Ben went white and looked at Rey. She smiled back, clearly amused. He had to know. He had to know if she was just humouring his daughter or if there was any truth to her words. He stood up. 

“Lizzy darling? I’m just going to have a word with Rey right outside the door, okay?” 

“Okay,” Lizzy replied as she returned to her colouring. Ben opened his office door and Rey followed him out into the hallway. He ran a hand through his hair and paced a little.

“I’m so sorry about her. You honestly don’t have to pretend you’re interested in me.” 

“I’m not pretending.” 

Ben blinked rapidly. “What?” 

“I said I’m not pretending.” 

“But you laughed,” Ben blurted out, remembering her outburst when Lizzy had at first revealed his secret.

“I laughed because it just seemed so absurd.” 

Ben’s heart dropped in his chest. “I get it. A beautiful young girl like you with an old grump like me. That does seem absurd.” 

“No, you’ve got it all wrong,” Rey took a step towards him and put a hand on his chest. “I thought it was absurd that someone like you could be interested in someone like me.” 

“Why would you think that?” Ben asked.

“I’m just a lowly It tech, you’re a big exec with a corner officer and a beautiful daughter. I bet you live in a gorgeous house, and I live in a tiny flat and exist solely on food I steal from the cafeteria. We’re worlds apart.” 

“You live on food you steal from _this_ cafeteria?” Ben said incredulously. “I mean… sorry. I need to focus on the important points you made. Rey, do you have any idea how incredible you are? You’re a brilliant technician. I’ve watched you solve complex problems with nothing more than a paper clip at your disposal, you’re wonderfully witty, you always have a smile on your face, you remember everyone’s birthday, and you’re the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen.” 

_Shit._ Was that last confession a step too far? But Rey was still there smiling up at him. That had to be a good sign. She bit her lip and leaned forward. “I really want to kiss you right now but I don’t think that would be very appropriate.” 

Ben’s heart soared in his chest. He cleared his throat. “No, probably not,” he agreed though disappointment was already coursing through his veins. Rey looked around and grinned at him. She grabbed his hand and pulled him into a nearby supply closet. 

“Just one, then we’ll get back to Lizzy,” she whispered as she pressed her lips to his. Had Ben imagined kissing Rey in the supply closet directly opposite his office before? Absolutely. A thousand times. Was the reality better? Absolutely. A thousand times. He left the supply closet a changed man. Dazed and even more love struck than before. 

“Will you come to dinner tonight?” Ben asked her. “I don’t have a babysitter for Lizzy so she would be there, but we would love to have you.” 

“Sounds great,” Rey giggled as she straightened his hair. 

They returned to the office and Rey sat back down next to Lizzy. Ben’s clever daughter narrowed her eyes as she watched her dad fix his tie and return to his computer. 

“Where have you been?” she asked. 

“Just talking,” Rey replied. 

“I bet you’ve been kissing,” Lizzy said casually as she returned to staying inside the lines of a tricky shape. Rey looked at Ben with wide eyes and pressed her lips together to keep from laughing. 

“Actually Lizzy, I just asked Rey if she wanted to have dinner with us this evening and she agreed.” 

Lizzy’s eyes lit up. “Yey! I can show you my barbie collection.” 

“I can’t wait,” Rey replied with a smile that made Ben want to march across the room and kiss her again. _Geez._ He was going to have to work on controlling that. It would be difficult. She was just so god damn kissable. To Ben and Lizzy’s delight, Rey stayed for another hour before she has to return to her work. 

“I’ll meet you back here at five,” she told Ben as he saw her out. He nodded eagerly and watched her walk down the hallway before closing the office door and sighing deeply. Lizzy giggled. 

“What?” Ben asked her. 

Lizzy made a kissy face and wrapped her arms around herself. “You luuuurrrvvvveeee her!” she said before squealing as Ben attacked her with tickles. 

“Let’s just see how tonight goes,” Ben told her as he returned to his desk. 

“Don’t worry daddy, I’ll tell her all about what a good cook you are and how you can burp the alphabet.” 

“You can leave that second part out darling.” 

“Okay… I’ll tell her about how you can balance a spoon on your nose!” 

“Why don’t you just show her your Barbie's and I’ll take care of the rest, okay darling?” 

“Okay, daddy.” 

Ben smiled at his daughter as he returned to his spreadsheets. His heart hammered in his chest. He had a date with Rey! He had a date with Rey in, he checked his watch, three hours. He tried to concentrate on his work but spent most of the time counting down to 5pm when he would get to see Rey again. 

**********


	2. Chapter 2

Rey was right on time and knocked on his office door just as he was switching off his computer and collecting together Lizzy’s colouring things. Rey entered the office and smiled at them both. 

“Ready to go?” She asked. Ben nodded and Lizzy took Rey’s hand. 

“Do you want to follow me?” Ben asked as they entered the elevator.

Rey shook her head. “I don’t drive, I live close enough that I can walk here everyday.” 

“We can drive you, you can sit next to me,” Lizzy announced. 

“Thank you, Lizzy,” Rey said as she smiled up at Ben. 

They reached the car and Ben fixed Lizzy into her car seat. Rey slid in next to Lizzy and Ben got into the driver's seat. 

“Daddy is an excellent driver. He hasn’t crashed once,” Lizzy announced. 

“Is that so?” Rey replied. 

Ben cringed. Seemed Lizzy was determined to be his wingman after all. 

“Yes, and he’s a brilliant cook!” 

“Well, I love to eat. So that sounds great to me.” 

“And he can burp the alphabet!” 

Ben groaned inwardly. _Great. Just great._

“Wow. That’s impressive, I’m pretty sure I can only get to J,” Rey replied. 

“We’re here!” Ben announced with relief before his daughter could ‘help’ him some more. Ben got out of the car and helped Lizzy out of her seat, then they both opened Rey’s door for her. Lizzy immediately took Rey’s hand and started dragging her towards the house.

“You have to come see my barbies, I have twenty five and one Ken. Dad said Ken has a harem but I don’t know what that means.” 

Rey giggled as they reached the front door and waited for Ben to unlock it for them. Rey was swiftly pulled up the stairs and into Lizzy’s room and Ben sprinted to the kitchen to check what ingredients he had in order to dazzle Rey with his culinary skills. 

She had kissed him. It still seemed too good to be bloody true, and now here she was in his house playing with his daughter and he felt as if he could burst with excitement. He pulled out pots and pans and then realised he didn’t know if Rey had any dietary requirements. Why hadn’t he thought to ask of the car? Because of his daughters distracting burping comments that’s why. Ben walked up the stairs and knocked on Lizzy’s door. Lizzy opened it with her hands on her hips. 

“What do you want?” she asked. 

Ben smirked. “Could you please ask our guest if she had any dietary requirements?” 

Lizzy sighed and shut the door. “Rey, my dad wants to know if you have any diet coke receipts?” 

Rey laughed and mumbled something Ben couldn’t make out. 

Lizzy opened the door once more. “Rey says that she eats everything apart from cute little girls like me.” 

Ben laughed. “Okay.” 

“Now leave us to play Daddy, Rey is very good at getting the barbies dressed and undressed, you can’t do it because of your big hands.” 

More laughter from Rey. Ben smirked. Surely having big hands could only work in his favour?

“Very well, I shall leave you to your game. I'll call when dinner is ready.” 

The door was promptly shut once more and Ben returned to the kitchen. He decided on a simple creamy herb chicken and pasta, because it was one of the few things Lizzy would eat other than fish fingers and fries. It didn’t take long for him to put together the well rehearsed meal and before he knew it he was shouting up the stairs for Rey and Lizzy. When Rey appeared at the top of the stairs and walked down towards him his heart flipped in his chest. She was so beautiful. How could she ever think he wouldn’t have been interested in her? 

“Daddy, you need to move! We can’t get past,” Lizzy complained as he blocked their way with a dumbstruck grin. 

He moved to the side to allow them to pass. “My apologies ladies,” he said with a bow. Lizzy and Rey both giggled. They sat at the dining room table together, once Rey was finished marvelling at the fact that he had a separate dining room. 

Ben lay his napkin in his lap and Rey and Lizzy ticked theirs under their necks. Dinner proved challenging for Ben. Rey really liked to eat and she clearly approved of his food judging by the noises she was making. He tried very hard not to be too affected by them. Lizzy talked non stop about Barbie's and some boy at school called Darcy who apparently wouldn’t stop showing off about the fact that his family owned a big house and a fancy car and went on lots of holidays. 

“It sounds like he’s just trying to impress you, maybe he likes you,” Ben murmured. 

Lizzy looked incensed. “I hate him. He has cooties!”

Rey and Ben laughed as Lizzy scowled into her food. 

After dinner, Ben made them all ice cream and jelly, apologising to Rey for the simplicity of the meal and the fact that he hadn’t had time to prepare a more adult dessert. Rey put her hand on his arm as he served her and smiled up at him.

“Ben, cafeteria food, remember? Your cooking is an absolute dream in comparison.” 

Ben’s arm tingled where she had touched him as he sat back down and finished his food. After dinner, Lizzy watched My Little Pony and the Enchanted Tiara while Ben and Rey did the washing up together. It was such a simple act. Just standing side by side, as he passed dishes to her to dry, but he knew he would remember it forever. Every little smile she gave him. Every little giggle at one of his lame jokes, every arm graze, every little bump of her hip against his. If their relationship went no further than that night he was grateful to have had that time with her. 

Lizzy demanded that Rey bath her and tuck her in and through Ben protested forcefully that Rey was a guest in their home, Rey cut him off with a dismissive wave of her hand and a kiss on his cheek as she followed Lizzy up the stairs. Rey had no idea how her actions were affecting Ben. He had told Armitage he was half in love with her. Now he knew for certain he was one hundred percent head over heels for her. 

He saw an image of them on their wedding day, at the top table, laughing and smiling at each other. Rey announcing to the grinning crowd that Lizzy was to thank for putting them together and then he saw himself making a toast to his dazzling bride. 

He paced the living room floor trying to try and clear his head. He had to act cool. He had to try not to scare her away. He was much older and had a child in tow. It wasn’t right to put too much pressure on her right away. He poured himself a whiskey and sat down, taking some much needed deep breaths. 

“She’s asleep,” Rey whispered as she crept back down the stairs.

“However, did you manage that?” Ben asked as Rey came around to his side. 

She grinned. “Easy. I babysit for my friends Poe and Finn all the time. The trick is to tell a really boring bedtime story, something about spreadsheets and monthly turnovers…”

“I love you.” 

_Shit._ That hadn’t been playing it cool at all had it? 

“What?” Rey said gently, still standing at his side. 

“Nothing. I said nothing. Go on,” Ben said with a nervous smile. 

Rey came around to stand in front of Ben and climbed into his lap, straddling his wide thighs. She pressed her lips to his and he groaned as his hands went to her ass. 

“Now do you want to tell me what you said?” Rey murmured into his mouth. 

“I think I need a little more persuading…”

Rey laughed and kissed him again, her hands curling into his hair as she squirmed in his lap. 

“Tell me,” she coaxed.

“Rey, please…” 

“Tell me,” she said, nipping at his jaw with her teeth. 

“I...I love you. I’m sorry but I do…” 

Rey kissed him again. Well this was going better than expected. She certainly didn’t seem to be frightened away by his very sudden declaration. 

“You don’t want to leave?” he breathed as her lips pressed to his throat. 

Rey sat up and looked at him. “Leave? Why on earth would I want to do a silly thing like that? A gorgeous, amazing man with an adorable daughter who can cook just told me he’s in love with me. You’ll be lucky if I don’t stay forever.”

“You could, you could stay forever.” 

_Excellent Ben._ Just keep fucking pushing it until she gets that restraining order in place. But Rey just giggled and kissed him lightly. 

“Let’s just concentrate on tonight for now, hmmm?” 

And that’s when Ben’s heart went into overdrive, because he realised Rey was going to stay with him. For the entire night, and he started to wonder what he had done to deserve such a gift, and he still marvelled at it later as he lay in bed with his beautiful, naked Rey as she softly slept and he fought exhaustion to be able to memorise every inch of her face. Still so afraid that he could be dreaming and come the morning she might be gone and he would be alone once more. But Rey didn’t disappear. Ben awoke to the sounds of his daughter’s infectious laughter coming from the kitchen. He realised Rey was missing and wrapped his robe around himself to pad down the stairs to find the source of the laughter. 

Rey was dressed and unsuccessfully trying to cook pancakes but each one was coming out blacker than the last. She was piling the failed attempts up on a plate in front of Lizzy and demanding to know why the little girl wasn’t eating her delicious breakfast? Lizzy was laughing so hard, tears were pouring down her face and she could barely catch her breath. 

“Daddy!” Lizzy shouted. “Come take over! Rey is making a terrible mess of things!” 

Rey put her hands on her hips and glared at Lizzy which made her laugh even harder. Ben grinned and kissed Rey’s cheek. 

“She caught me sneaking to the bathroom,” Rey whispered to him apologetically. 

“It’s fine, Rey,” he assured her. They turned to Lizzy to see her smirking up at them.

Ben clapped his hands together. “Right, I’m taking over. Let’s get this pancake show on the road.” 

Rey and Lizzy cheered and disappeared into the living room to watch more My Little Pony. It didn’t take Ben long to clear up Rey’s mess and create a fresh batch of pancakes for them all. His heart was full as he sat at the kitchen table with Lizzy and Rey and he couldn’t stop the words from tumbling out. “I wish all my mornings could be like this.” 

The little “me two.” that came from his daughter almost broke him, but then Rey took his hand under the table and squeezed it tightly and he knew that everything was going to be okay. He smiled at her and she smiled back at him and everything seemed brighter somehow. 

**********


	3. Chapter 3

“Daddy, it’s Saturday and you promised we would go to the farm,” Lizzy said gently. 

“I did indeed,” Ben said. Sad that his time with Rey had to come to an end. “We just need to drop Rey off at home first.” 

Lizzy’s face dropped. “You mean she isn’t coming?” 

Rey gulped her juice. “Well of course I’m coming, I just need to change my clothes first.” 

Lizzy smiled. “Yey! I’m going to get ready right now!” she said before disappearing up the stairs.

“You don’t have to come,” Ben offered.

“I want to,” Rey replied with a smile. 

“You need to be careful, you’re in danger of making me even more in love with you than I already am,” Ben replied. 

Rey chuckled and stood up. She placed herself across his lap and kissed him. “How do you know that wasn’t my plan all along?” She said with a grin as she nuzzled his nose. Then she stood up and Ben whined in protest. “You have to go get dressed!” Rey ordered. “I’ll sort these dishes out.” 

Ben nodded and started up the stairs, cocking his head to the side to watch Rey’s backside as she cleared the table. Man, she was irresistible. Ben returned to his room and finished getting dressed and when he came back downstairs Lizzy was showing Rey all of the things she had packed for their day at the farm.

“There’s my favourite barbie and my water bottle and a hat.” 

“I see, very good,” Rey replied as her eye caught Ben’s and she smiled up at him. 

“Are we all ready to go?” Ben asked.

Rey and Lizzy nodded and Ben unlocked the front door and they all headed to the car. After a brief stop at Rey’s so she could change and freshen up, then headed on to the farm. It was a gorgeous day and Ben was delighted to be able to have the excuse of wanting photos of all the animals which allowed him to take copious amounts of photos of Rey and Lizzy together and even a few of all three of them. He held his head high as he walked around the sheds and barns with his two favourite girls. They had lunch in the farm cafe and Ben refused to allow Rey to pay even though she tried quite forcefully to change his mind.

“You paid for our entry,” she argued.

Ben shook his head. “You’re doing me a favour by being here at all. I won’t allow you to pay for anything.”

“I don’t want you to think I’m after your money,” Rey stressed quietly. 

Ben took her hand in his and kissed it. “I could never think that of you.” 

That seemed to help and she smiled softly at him before Lizzy took her hand and led her to the ladies toilets. By the time they left the farm with Lizzy sleeping in the back of the car, Ben had decided it had been one of the most wonderful days of his life. He tried not to gush too much as he turned to Rey and thanked her again for coming. 

“I enjoyed myself so much, Ben. You really don’t have to keep thanking me.” 

“I don’t think I can stop.” 

Rey giggled and looked back at Lizzy. “She’s amazing you know.” 

“I know,” Ben replied softly. 

“Does she miss her mom?” 

“Sometimes, but even when Bazine was with us...she was..”

“Never really here, I get that,” Rey said with an understanding nod that had Ben once again reeling at how in sync they appeared to be.

“Exactly, that’s exactly it.” 

Rey sighed. “I know what it’s like. To have people look through you. I never had a real family.” 

“I’m so sorry, Rey.” 

Rey shrugged the sympathy off. “No big deal, I’m a big girl now. Still, I don’t want anyone going through what I went through. That’s why I’m taking night classes in social care. I want to help kids like me.” 

“Just when I thought you couldn't get anymore wonderful,” Ben said as he pulled up outside his house. He leaned over to kiss Rey and she giggled.

“Aren’t you forgetting something?” 

Ben furrowed his brow. “What?” 

“I don’t live here! You were meant to drop me off!” 

_Oh god._ Ben had just driven home on autopilot. Floating along as he listened to her lovely voice.

“Shit! I’m so sorry! I’ll take you right now.” 

Rey stilled his hand on the gearstick. “I did pack my overnight things...just in case,” she offered. His lips were on hers in an instant. 

Rey chuckled as he peppered her face with kisses. “Was this your plan all along?” 

“I wish I was that smooth,” he replied. “I’m simply a forgetful old man.” 

“You’re not old,” Rey said with a look that made him ache with need. Then Lizzy woke up and they parted reluctantly.

“Impeccable timing as always,” Ben muttered under his breath and Rey giggled. They got out of the car and headed for the house, it was already starting to get dark so after a quick supper Ben started Lizzy’s nighttime routine and ignored her whines for Rey to do it.

“Rey needs to rest,” Ben told her firmly, but did promise that if she was good, Rey would tell her a bedtime story when she was all tucked in. Once Lizzy was fast asleep, Rey and Ben had dinner together and talked for hours. After some wine and more than a little suggestive flirting they fell into bed together once more and Ben started to wonder how he would cope sleeping alone now he knew how it felt to be lucky enough to have Rey in his arms all through the night. 

“I love you so much,” he whispered as he watched her sleep. She smiled and sighed as she snuggled against him. His heart contracted as he remembered what he had said in the car, about not having a family growing up. 

“We’ll be your family, Rey,” he told her hopefully. 

“Family,” she whispered in her sleep. 

“Yes, Rey,” Ben agreed as he settled down beside her. “You’ve found your family.” 

**********

  
_Two months later…_

Armitage sipped his drink and grinned at Rey and Ben who sat hand in hand in front of him in Ben’s living room. “So in a way, Ben. You have me to thank for bringing Rey into your life.” 

Ben kissed Rey’s temple and smiled. “I supposed I do.” 

“Perhaps I’m owed some sort of finders fee?” Armitage suggested. 

“Don’t push it, Hux,” Ben said with a quirk of his eyebrow. Rey laughed and stood up. She kissed Hux on the cheek. 

“Thank you,” she said softly. 

Armitage blushed. “No thanks needed, but if you happen to have any single friends in need of a tall, ginger date, perhaps, you could think of me?” 

Rey laughed. “You got it.” 

Lizzy skipped into the living room and Rey hugged the little girl she loved as if she were her own. “Hello darling,” she said, kissing Lizzy’s beautiful hair. 

“What are you talking about?” Lizzy asked as she jumped up onto her dad’s knee.

“Uncle Hux is just saying how much he would like a girlfriend,” Ben said with a smirk. 

“He wants Rey’s friend Rose to be his girlfriend.” 

Armitage spat out his drink and Ben grinned at him. “Is that so?” 

Lizzy nodded seriously. “Yes. When we had that barbie-que last week. He said that…” 

“They don’t need to know what I said, honey!” Hux interjected.

“Oh I think we do,” Rey said sitting down next to Lizzy. 

“He said she was beautiful and he had big moon eyes like when daddy looks at you, Rey.” 

Armitage groaned. “I have tasted my own medicine and it is bitter.” 

Rey grinned at him. “Not necessarily. Rose happens to be single and perhaps she is in the market for a tall, ginger boyfriend.” 

“Seriously?” Armitage asked leaning forward. 

Rey shrugged. “I can ask.” 

Armitage jumped up from his seat and kissed Rey’s hand. 

“Hey!” Ben protested.

Hux grinned. “Oh relax I’m leaving! Rey, keep me informed about the Rose situation.” 

“I will,” Rey called as Armitage saw himself out. 

“Can I watch powerpuff girls?” Lizzy asked.

“What happened to My Little Pony?” Ben asked

Lizzy rolled her eyes and sighed. “That was so last week, dad.” 

Rey tuned the tv to the right channel and followed Ben through to the kitchen. 

“She’s growing up so fast,” he told her. 

Rey kissed his cheek. “Don’t worry darling, she still has a lot of growing to do.” 

“I just don’t want to miss a moment of it.” 

“I know, honey. It’s one of the reasons I love you.” 

Ben’s eyes widened. “What did you just say?” 

“I said I loved you.” 

Ben grinned and crushed her into a bear hug. Rey laughed as she wrapped her arms around him. 

“Are you getting my snack? I’m starving!” Lizzy called from the living room. 

Rey and Ben laughed. “I’d better serve her majesty,” Rey said with a grin. 

“Okay,” Ben said as Rey cut up an apple for Lizzy. 

After delivering Lizzy’s snack, Rey returned to the kitchen and found Ben down on one knee. 

“I’m sorry. I can’t wait anymore, I just…” he pulled out a small box and Rey’s mouth fell open. 

“Ben?” she asked gently. 

“Rey, you know how much I love you, you know how much Lizzy loves you. She lights up when you’re around and so do I. I never want that feeling to go away and now that you love me too, it’s giving me the courage to ask you the question I’ve wanted to ask for the last two months. Will you marry me, Rey?” 

“Yes.” 

“I’m sorry, could you repeat that, it sounds like you said yes but I can scarcely believe it.” 

Rey laughed and pulled him to his feet, hugging him tightly. “I did say yes. Of course I said yes. I love you.” 

Ben hugged her back then placed the ring on her finger. Lizzy came in with her empty bowl and spotted the diamond immediately. 

“Oh my goodness!” she said loudly and hugged them both. 

Rey felt tears prick her eyes as she held Lizzy and Ben.“You’re wrong, Ben,” she said with a smile. 

“What do you mean?” he asked. 

“I’m not the one who lights you up. You light me up. You and Lizzy. You two are my light and you’re my home. I shine because of you.” 

Ben kissed her and then kissed Lizzy’s hair. “We shine together,” he said. 

“Yeah! We shine together like the powerpuff girls!” Lizzy cried. 

Ben and Rey laughed. “Yes just like the powerpuff girls,” Ben agreed. 

Lizzy ran back into the living room to continue her show and Ben wrapped his arms around Rey. 

“Say it for me one more time,” he asked.

“I love you,” Rey replied. 

Ben closed his eyes and sighed. “I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of hearing that.” 

“Well get used to it. You’ll be hearing it a lot more when I become Mrs Solo.” 

“Are you sure you want this? We’re kind of a packaged deal.” 

Rey kissed him again. “I’m 100 percent sure. I want you both. More than anything.” 

“I’m still half convinced this is all a dream. I’m so afraid I’ll wake up and you’ll be gone.” 

“I’m not going anywhere,” Rey told him with a smile and a kiss.

“You’re missing the show!” Lizzy called. Ben and Rey settled on the sofa with Lizzy between them and watched the Powerpuff girls defeat yet another foe. 

Ben could hardly believe how wonderful his life had become. So different from all those months ago when Bazine had left. He wasn’t angry now. He was thankful that he had been given a second chance at love with Rey. 

This time it was real. This time it was perfect. This time it would last forever. 

**********


End file.
